


Refractions in the Light

by alleychat (16note)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Followed by Fluff, I don't write this type of stuff often, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, rated T for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16note/pseuds/alleychat
Summary: In the aftermath of Rainbows in the Dark, how does everyone respond when Marinette figures it out?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredandjaded (CallingVersatile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingVersatile/gifts), [tiredandjaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandjaded/gifts).



> I hope you like this, I wasn't exactly sure how to write OT3, but I gave it my best shot. Thanks for reading!

As the sun streamed through the balcony windows, Marinette began to stir. She groaned internally, straining to open her eyes against her better judgment.

_Hmm, that’s odd…_ she thought as she took in the sight before her. Alya was spooning with Adrien, and she didn’t remember them being that close when she fell asleep earlier that night. Then she looked closer, and her heart dropped into her stomach.

She could see the small marks dotting their skin, and she’d had enough late night conversations with Alya to know exactly what those were.

_Those are hickeys,_ the gears in her mind straining to relieve themselves of the gunk from waking up _, but how could they have hickeys unless-_

Marinette suddenly sat up straight as a board with her eyes wide open. All traces of sleepiness disappeared as she connected the dots.

_But…how could she…she knew how I felt about him…_ her mind felt like it was spinning, a sudden heat springing to her eyes as she shut them. She got up, running to the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

 

Alya awoke first, taking a second before remembering exactly what the warm, slightly mobile pillow was that she was hugging.

“Oh no…oh no…” she whispered, the previous evening’s activities flooding back into her memories. She quickly glanced over at the pink sleeping back next to them and saw no Marinette.

“Ugh,” groaned the “pillow” next to her.

“We have a problem,” said Alya, quickly removing her arms from their positions around the blond.

Adrien turned around as Alya began scooting backwards.

“Wait, what do you mean?” he asked, confused as he wiped away the last vestiges of sleepiness from his eyes.

“Crap…listen.”

Adrien shut up and listened, noticing a small sniffling sound coming from near them.

“That’s from the bathroom. Where’s Mari-“ Adrien stopped as he noticed the empty bag next to him.

“Wait, what’s wrong with her?” he asked Alya, concern springing to his face.

Alya put her face in her hands, disbelievingly shaking her head from side to side.

“I can’t believe, Agreste, that after all this time you still don’t know.”

“Know what? Did something happen to her last night? We weren’t drinking but-“

“She has a big, fat crush on you, you dolt! And she has for years. And then we clearly did this in the same room that _she was sleeping in_!”

“She has a…what? Oh, crap…” Adrien got up and began walking to the bathroom.

“What are you doing??” Alya hissed. “We need a plan, we need…something?”

“Can we just try this?” asked Adrien, hand poised to knock on the door.

Alya took a deep breath, and nodded.

Adrien knocked lightly on the door, hearing a small “eep!” from inside.

“Mari? Mari, you in there?”

With a light sniffle, Marinette opened the door and a single word:

“Explain.”

Adrien sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, trying to formulate the words.

“I mean, it was late, and you know how it gets when it’s after 2am,” Alya began before Marinette held up her hand.

“But you know how I…I mean…”

“How you feel about me,” finished Adrien, deflating slightly before catching onto a phrase Alya had said. “Wait…’how it gets after 2am’? What do you mean?” he asked, turning to Alya.

“I mean, you’re not the first person I’ve kissed, Adrien,” said Alya. “You only get good through practice.”

_Practice,_ thought Adrien, gaze turning back to Marinette without meeting her downcast eyes. “Does that mean that you two have-“

“Yes,” said Marinette, finally looking up. “I was hoping that if we were going to kiss someday, I wanted it to be good. So yes.”

“I…what if I make it up to you? Finish up the triangle, so to speak.”

Alya and Marinette locked eyes, encouragement meeting a look of panic.

“Would that help?” asked Adrien earnestly. Marinette giggled nervously.

“Um…maybe.”

Adrien took her hand, placing his other on her cheek gently.

“This okay?” “Yeah…”

Adrien leaned in, closing his eyes. Finally closing the distance between them, he pulled her in closer. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around him. Adrien could still feel a slight dampness on her cheeks, but all that was forgotten as they moved in such synchrony that they didn’t care for small details like breathing.

Finally splitting apart for air, Adrien smiled down at Marinette.

“She’s quite the teacher,” said Marinette with a smile. Adrien glanced over to see Alya awkwardly staring anywhere but at the two of them.

“Though between the three of us, we may all need some brush ups…” Adrien fired back with a chuckle.

Alya head shot over to them.

“What?”

“I mean…someone can like multiple people…right?” Adrien said, suddenly unsure of himself.

Marinette smiled, with a slight blush left over from the kiss.

“Oh, for sure,” she said.

“I don’t know…” said Alya, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Marinette, finding a surge of confidence that she didn’t know she had, walked right over to Alya, and kissed her hard.

Breaking apart, Marinette smiled at her.

“Well, I do.”

Adrien walked over to join the two of them.

“Me too.”

Alya looked at the two of them, a smile growing on her face.

“Okay. We’ll figure this out. Together.”

“Together.” “Together.”

Marinette looked at the clock.

“Well, now that that’s figured out…can we please go back to sleep? It’s still way too early.”

Adrien laughed, pulling the two girls close.

“I’m okay with that. Just one question: who’s the littlest spoon?”

Adrien and Alya slowly looked at Marinette, a glint in their eyes.

Marinette realized what they were planning, and with a sigh of resignation, turned to walk towards the bed.

“I get it, I’m the shortest, ha ha ha. I figure if we’re going to cuddle pile, we’re going to want more room, right?”

Alya smiled at Adrien before chasing after Marinette with him hot on her tail.

* * *

 

Unseen to any of them, two small shapes were watching the whole exchange from on top of the furniture. They were soon joined by a third, and they all shared a look.

“Well, this is going to get a little complicated,” said Tikki.

“I think you mean fun,” replied Trixx with a wink.

“This going to be insufferable…” groaned Plagg.


End file.
